1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an appliance for the vacuum cleaning of dust material and similar, in particular for industrial use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the different types of industrial vacuum cleaners in use provide for a box-shaped casing in order to contain, in addition to a motorised vacuum cleaning unit, suitable filtering systems comprising a bag for the filtering of the dusty air coming from the outside and the containment of the dust.
Such bags are not easily removable from the appliance for their maintenance and/or substitution, since, they are contained within chambers the access to which is possible only by previous removal or opening of a cover that contains the vacuum cleaning unit with relative electric motor and filtering pack, directly associated with the same unit.
The vacuum-cleaning unit in such appliances has sufficient weight to make the removal or opening of the cover difficult and laborious.
For the above described vacuum cleaners the operation of substitution of the filtering bag is thus a quite burdensome and expensive operation both in term of time as well as hard work.